


Grip You Tight

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [96]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel Derek Hale, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words mark, sniff and forget.





	Grip You Tight

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177841025629/the-words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Stiles pressed his fingers against the mark left on his arm and frowned into the mirror. 

A perfect handprint, raised and red, wrapped around his upper arm. Derek said it happened when he pulled Stiles from hell. Why an angel had wanted to save him, out of all those screaming souls, Stiles would never understand. 

Stiles sniffed as he pulled his sleeve down. Honestly, he’d rather forget everything. Move on, figure out what this “destiny” crap that Derek kept spouting was about. 

But first, time to find his dad. He braced himself for the awkward drive with Derek riding shotgun.


End file.
